She's Back
by ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x
Summary: Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts, leaving her younger cousins Lily and Lucy severely upset. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get a little interesting… ON HIATUS
1. And then you just threw it away

**She's Back!**

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts, leaving her younger cousins Lily and Lucy severely upset. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get a little interesting…**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything concerning Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be going on holiday to California, I'd be going to Florida and visit the Harry Potter Theme Park :'( The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs (:**

**A/N: New story. Hope you enjoy! Read and review please :)**

**

* * *

**

**~ Prologue ~**

_Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall, now find a way around_

_Well, what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_- _For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic, Paramore

"MALFOY!" Rose Weasley seethed, storming into the Great Hall. Gasps came from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and snickers from the Slytherin table. The bushy-haired redhead made her way over to the Slytherin table, her blue eyes blazing. "You complete and utter _creep_!"

"What, Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy chuckled. "I didn't _mean_ to drop all of Potter's possessions in the lake. And that Weasley… Lydia…? Well, her hair was _pure_ coincidence." At that moment, Lily Potter walked into the Great Hall, tears running down her cheeks and her completely _ruined_ soggy textbooks clutched close to her chest. Lucy Weasley shuffled in after her, covering her face in shame, her hair a luminous green.

"You're a _git_, Malfoy. They're only _first_ _years_!" Rose snarled. A thoughtful look appeared on her face and she sighed heavily. "What'll it take to get you to stop picking on my baby cousins?" The Slytherins cheered. Weasley had surrendered. Now all Scorpius had to do was pick a horrid thing for her to do, and –

"Go out with me, Weasley," Scorpius said, smiling at her.

"_WHAT_?" everyone except Rose and Scorpius shrieked in shock. The Slytherins began protesting, pulling on Malfoy's sleeves and throwing scrunched-up parchment at him, but he just shrugged them off. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began begging Rose not to do it.

Rose just looked carefully at Scorpius. For once, there was no ambition in his steely-grey eyes, just a hint of playfulness,; and on his lips, instead of his signature smirk, there was a sincere, genuine smile.

The corners of her own lips curved into a smile and Rose nodded. "Meet me by the Black Lake tomorrow, after breakfast." She began to leave, but then turned back, glaring at the blonde boy's housemates. "_Alone_."

And with those final words, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall, Lily and Lucy running after her and all eyes on them.

* * *

Scorpius beamed. He'd done it! He'd finally done it! He'd finally grabbed the attention of Rose Weasley, the princess of the school, his lifelong rival – who he'd just happened to have a crush on since… well, _forever_.

"Well done, Malfoy," Alexander Carrow boomed, thumping the rather small boy on the back. "You've just set the perfect foundations for _the best _prank on Weasley. _Ever_." Every Slytherin at the table stared at him blankly, and Alexander sighed. "You didn't _really _think Malfoy _wanted_ to go out with Weasley, do ya?"

Avery Carrow, who was a year above Scorpius, threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah! I get it now!" she squealed. "Why would Scorpius want to go out with _her_?" Scorpius blushed slightly and fiddled with the end of his tie. He _did _want to go out with Rose. But should he admit that to the Carrows? No. _Obviously_ he didn't. He just kept his mouth shut like a good boy.

Even though he had a feeling it would end up badly.

* * *

"Rosie, are you _sure_ you want to go on this date with Malfoy?" Lucy asked, her lower lip trembling in fright. "You don't _have _to. Me and Lily will be okay if you don't."

Rose laughed, and ruffled her younger cousin's hair. "Of course I'll be _fine_," she said calmly. "It's only _Malfoy_. He can't do _anything _to _me_." She turned away and blushed slightly. She'd had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy since she'd bumped into him on the train in first year, but she knew he was bad news.

But now, she thought, I've realised it doesn't matter. We aren't our parents; and we shouldn't be affected by their lives when they were at Hogwarts. Rose turned to face her younger cousins. "What'd you think?" "You look really pretty, Rosie," Lily lisped. Much like her mother when she was a first year, Lily was bashful and only able to speak to her family. "Really _pretty_."

Rose beamed. Yes, her teeth were a little too big for her small mouth, and yes, she was a bit short, and her brunette hair a tad too bushy. But she had to admit, she looked better than she ever had before, in a pink jumper-dress, black tights and brown ankle boots.

"Bye, girlies," she giggled, kissing them both tenderly on the tops of their heads. "Wait, aren't you going to breakfast?" Lucy called after her. "No way. I couldn't eat. Too nervous… _Bye_!"

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy bit his lip. He'd skipped breakfast, because that's how nervous he was. He was dressed in a green Slytherin jumper and smart dress trousers. He liked Rose. He _really _did. He'd even owled his mother to send him over some of the flowers from the garden back home. Of course, he hadn't _told _her who the flowers would be for. That would just be ridiculous.

"Malfoy," an oh-so-familiar voice said. Scorpius spun around, and found himself face-to-face with Rose Weasley. Oh, god, he thought. She looks so pretty. Merlin. If only she knew she was about to be 'pranked' by the Carrows...

"INCARCEROUS!" the squeaky voice of Avery Carrow squealed. Suddenly, before his eyes, Rose was bound in ropes, and she fell to the floor. "Yes!" Avery giggled, suddenly beside me. "I got Weasley! I got Weasley!" Alexander Carrow came jogging up to us, a smirk on his face. "Good on ya, Avey! Now take her clothes off!"

"WHAT?" Rose shrieked, thrashing about. "No! No! Don't touch me!" But the Carrows ignored her. Alexander pinned her arms and legs down so she couldn't move, and Avery began peeling off her clothes. Soon, Rose lay on the frosty grass in a vest and knickers. "Ha!" Avery snorted. "Look! Lickle Rosiepoo doesn't even wear a bra!"

Scorpius couldn't bear to look, as Alexander demanded, "Do it, Ave! Do it now!" Scorpius could imagine a twisted smile on Avery Carrow's pink lips as she yelled, "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOUR FAMILY DID TO US PUREBLOODS – CRUCIO!"

Rose's screams echoed throughout the school grounds, and made a shiver run up Scorpius' back. But Avery wasn't done there. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" she chanted, cheering and laughing as Rose writhed around on the floor in pain.

The grounds weren't so empty anymore. There were a crowd of older Slytherins egging Avery on, and she was obviously enjoying the attention. She now danced around Rose, waving her wand in the air. "CRU –"

"LANGLOCK!" Rose screamed, her body jerking in pain, despite Avery having temporarily stopped. Tears were running down her cheeks, and her face was bleeding slightly. Gasps came from the Slytherins as Avery's tongue was plastered to the top of her mouth. "CUCIO...?" Avery tried to shriek. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. The torture was done... or so he _thought_.

"Avey?" Alexander gasped, rushing over to his little sister and putting his hands on her cheeks. Tears were now running down Avery's cheeks. "Woaw cawn I tawk, Awec?" she wept, pouting angrily.

Alex growled, and turned to face Rose, who was attempting to get up. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Rose's legs were suddenly locked together, and she groaned. "Let me _go_, Carrow!" "No way, Weasley," Alexander roared, his eyes flashing angrily. "OBSCURO!" A blindfold appeared over Rose's eyes, and a worried look appeared on her face. "What are you _doing_, Carrow...?" she hissed nervously.

Everyone was wondering the same thing, when Carrow suddenly bellowed, "MOBILICORPUS!" Rose's body flew up in the air, and the Slytherins cheered and began to poke her sides. She writhed about, screaming for Alexander to put her down. But he didn't. He flew Rose over the lake. And then...

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose squealed, as her body dropped into the ice-cold Black Lake. "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, _CRUCIO_!" Alexander repeated, his eyes narrowing angrily at the outline of Rose's body in the lake. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lorcan Scamander, a fellow Slytherin in Scorpius' year yelled suddenly, as he ran over. Alexander's body suddenly fell on to the grass, stiff as a plank.

As Professor McGonagall ran over, followed by all of Rose's cousins (even the ones who'd left Hogwarts) and adult relatives – something inside Scorpius' gut told him Rose wasn't going to be okay any time soon.

* * *

**I know it seems quite dramatic, but hey, they were bitter about what the Golden Trio and Order of Phoenix had done.**

**Read and Review – I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	2. I don't wanna go there anymore

**She's Back!**

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts, leaving her younger cousins Lily and Lucy severely upset. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get a little interesting…**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything concerning Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be going on holiday to California, I'd be going to Florida and visit the Harry Potter Theme Park :'( The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs (:**

**A/N: I thought I'd upload one chapter of all of my stories (as well as some **_**new**_** stories in honour of Harry Potter's and J.K. Rowling's birthdays. So…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HP & JK!**

Enjoy…

**Read and Review :)**

**Chapter One: I don't wanna go there anymore…**

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

_And let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down,_

_I know you by heart,_

_And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,_

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

_- _Come In With The Rain, Taylor Swift

_~ About three years later ~_

**(Scorpius POV)**

"Scorpy! Baby, I _missed_ you!" my girlfriend squealed, flinging her arms around my neck and planting a wet kiss on my lips. "Baby, I _missed _you!"

I put my hands on Avery's waist, making her purr. Yep, _me_, little Scorpius Malfoy, going out with _Avery Carrow_ – the sexiest girl in school. All the guys in school lust after her figure, but she's been _mine_ for a whole year so far.

If you'd have told me in my first year, I would've fainted in shock. I mean, Avery is known all throughout school for being the prettiest girl to ever come to Hogwarts. Her hair's long and a dazzling light gold and her eyes are large and cerulean blue. I'm pretty sure she's the envy of each and every girl in school. The only problem _is_, she's a year older than me, so we don't have any classes together.

"I missed you too, Avey," I whispered, kissing her forehead. Avery lips curled into a pout and she stroked her hands through my hair roughly. "Don't I deserve a _real_ kiss, Scorpy, baby?" I looked into her eyes (not very hard, she's only a tad shorter than I am) and smiled, pressing my lips to hers. Her tongue found mine, and her hands trailed from my hair down to beneath my shirt –

"_Ew_," an annoyingly familiar voice sneered from behind us. "Merlin, Slytherins – _get a room_! Your parents can buy you _everything_, can't they?" I spun around, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at the mouthy Gryffindor. "Oh, for _Merlin's sake_, Potter! Go snog your boyfriend or something!" I paused cruelly. "… oh, _wait_. You don't _have_ a boyfriend."

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously and she scowled back at me. "Piss off, Malfoy," she snapped, flicking her copper hair over her shoulder. "Rose used to tell me that boyfriends are bad for you at this age, only dates are okay." I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and Potter smirked, as if she could tell. "Mm… you haven't heard _that_ name for a while, have you, Malfoy?"

The blood in my body ran ice-cold and a shiver ran up my spine. "Scorp, honey," Avery hissed, tugging my hand frantically. "It's time for us to go, sweetie." "You'd _like_ him to go, wouldn't you?" Potter barked, her eyes full of hate. "You'd like him to forget how badly you _harmed_ Rose!" Avery flushed and shut up.

"You'd _love_ for 'Scorp' to forget how what you did affected Rose! How it affected my _whole_ family!" Tears were now sparkling in her eyes. I was completely frozen in shock. "Rose wasn't able to _talk_ for a year and a half alone! And even now, she wakes up _screaming_ in the middle of the night! She's still got the _scars_ on her body!" she shrieked, stamping her foot as hysterical tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh, shit." That was one of the Potter brothers – James, who was in Avery's year – who had just stuck his head out of a nearby compartment door.

"How do you think it _feels_ to not have the only older girl who takes you seriously and _protects_ you, _taken _away from you! You _don't_ have a clue! But it hurts like _hell_! And then _I _feel guilty, because the only reason Rose was going out with you, because she wanted you to stop picking on me and Luce!"

And with that, she collapsed on the floor in floods of tears. James ran to her and attempted to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently. "Um… c'mon, Scorp," Avery sneered, a hint of nervousness to her voice. "We'd better go. Let's leave the _child_ to cry."

I looked between my gorgeous girlfriend, Avery, and Lily Potter, the broken fifth-year who felt she was strongly responsible for what had happened to Rose – just as I did. But what did I do?

"Um... sure, Ave…" I said, letting my girlfriend drag me away.

"I can't wait to have you in my room tonight, Scorpy," Avery purred into my ear after the feast, nipping it with her teeth. She kissed my neck roughly and I pulled her onto my lap. We began kissing more passionately and she ground into me.

"Oi, lovebirds," Lorcan Scamander barked, throwing a crumpled-up tissue at our heads. "Break it up. _Some _of us are trying to eat." "Which _you both_ should be doing," his twin brother, Lysander, added, scrunching up his nose and continuing to eat his lasagne.

Avery rolled her eyes at them, but slowly slid off my lap anyway. "You happy, you geeks? Me and Scorpy have stopped the PDA, 'kay? Now you losers can eat your lasagne in peace." The twins cocked their eyebrows and snorted. Avery glared at them and began eating her lasagne, a scowl on her pretty features.

I chuckled behind my hand and began to eat my lasagne. Hogwarts' food simply was amazing. Mum and Grandmother could cook quite well, but it was nothing compared to Hogwarts' food. That was in a league of its own. Whoever cooked the food here was the best cook in the world.

"So, Mother told me that you went to Egypt for the holidays," I said, attempting to make conversation with the twins (who really weren't all that bad, despite being all goody-goody). "How was it?" I watched as the twins' eyes lit up in perfect unison.

"It was amazing!"  
"Fantastic!"  
"The Pyramids are marvellous!"

"And there were magnificent creatures there too!"

"Wonderful!"  
"We got super tans too!"  
"Absolutely!"  
"It was rather annoying sometimes."  
"Mum and Dad never wanted us to rest."  
"We were _always_ doing something."

"Always out hunting for animals and creatures."

"It was so tiring, but the best experience ever."  
"Yes, it truly was!"

"What did you do over the holidays?"  
"Did you go anywhere?"

I grinned at their chattiness but frowned as they asked me about my own summer holidays. I'd done absolutely nothing. All I'd done was train for Quidditch, attend stuffy dinner parties and go over to Avery's house. I'd stayed in Wiltshire the whole summer.

"Um, not much…" I sighed, scowling slightly. "I mean, I practised for Quidditch a lot. I've gotta keep in shape this year. The Gryffindor team is made up of nearly all Weasleys and Potters. The only member who _isn't_ one of them is Thomas, and he's only _one_ of the Chasers."

"Who is the Quidditch Captain this year, anyway?" Avery asked, looking more at me than the twins.

"You're looking at them!" the twins chorused, and Avery's mouth widened in shock. "You _can't_ be the Quidditch captains? That's ridiculous! I was surprised enough that Scor didn't get the position, but you imbeciles can hardly manage the team and the responsibility!"

"Shut up, Ave," I said, rolling my eyes at my girlfriend's harsh comments. "The twins are gonna do a way better job than I could've. There's _two_ of them. They're both _very_ responsible. They'll be the best Quidditch captain _ever_!"

The twins shot grateful smiles at me and chuckled into their food as Avery let out an angry noise and turned away from us and instead facing the younger Slytherin girls who worshiped her like most worshiped Harry Potter.

Argh, she was so annoying sometimes.

"What's taking so long?" Avery whined loudly, pursing her lips. "_Why _are we still in here? We've already listened to that boring speech of McGonagall's, everyone's already been Sorted! Sure, not everyone's finished eating, but _we_ have!"

And that's when the doors of the Great Hall were flung open, and everyone craned their necks to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was the most stunning girl I'd ever seen in my life. She had long, auburn curls which cascaded to her waist, those easily-recognisable big sapphire eyes with curly, long eyelashes and a figure most girls would die for – even Avery: a perfect hourglass figure, with all the right curves in the right places. Her skin was pale, though not half as pale as mine, and light freckles dusted her nose. She was flawless. She was beautiful. She was –

"Rose Weasley."


	3. I've learned the hard way

**She's Back!**

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get just a little interesting…**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** None of the characters in this belong to me. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling, one of my role models. But, if I owned Harry Potter… it would be not half as good and **_**very**_** different. ****The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: ...**

**I'm soooooo sorry, guys :'(  
I've been in California for the summer holidays and then had school straight after, which was **_**hard**_**. And not just that, but someone in my family is very ill at the moment, which doesn't make things easier. **

**But when I logged on last night and saw how long it'd been since I reviewed all my fics, I almost cried in shame. So, to try and redeem myself, I'm going to update ALL my stories – with a chapters of each (yes, even Star-Crossed Rivals, which everyone thought I'd stopped :S) today!  
So, drop me a review if you forgive me – and tell me what you think and how you guys have been? (:**

**Soccergirl0809: I know, poor Rose :'( Ooh, yes, same here – but I love to write about a mean character ;) It spices the story up :P Well, here it is :D Thank you so much! **

**XXXmeggie-loves-to-readXXX: Ah! Thank you :D Ooh, I hope I didn't upset you too much S: I must admit, I cried too :'( I know, poor Lily D: Ah, thank you, I love them too :D I hate Avery, but that might be because I'm the author and know what she's going to do next ;) Hahaa, thank you again :D **

**A La DarkAngel: THANK YOU :D I just wanna thank you for reviewing majority of my stories :D (L)**

**I Love Dimitri Belikov: You are part of the reason that I felt uber-guilty, so thank you! :)**

**And… on with the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: I've learned the hard way…**

_I will not make _

_The same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself _

_Cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break _

_The way you did, you fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way _

_To never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you…_

_I am afraid _

- Because of You, Kelly Clarkson

**(Rose POV) **

All eyes were on me as I opened the doors of the Great Hall and began to work my way over to the Gryffindor table. I cursed inwardly. Mum hadn't wanted me to go on the train with my cousins, because she was scared I'd end up getting hurt. I wished she'd just let me go on the train. Entering like this was the worst way to do it.

On the outside, I tried to keep my face blank, but I was on the verge of tears inside. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I mean _everyone_. Did I look _that_ bad? Had the Cruciatus Curse affected me _that _badly? I honestly didn't know the answer, I hadn't had the courage to look into a mirror since the incident. Mum had reassured me that no scars were visible on my face, but maybe she'd been lying. She probably had been, judging by the looks people were giving me.

I didn't dare look over at the Slytherin table. Albus had told me that _Alexander _had been expelled immediately, but _Avery_ had been given another chance – as she was too naïve to know what she'd been doing. _Yeah, right_. She'd been _fourteen_ and she'd learnt about the Unforgiveables in school. She'd been aware of what she was doing to me.

There was also someone else I didn't want to see. Scorpius bloody Malfoy. He's just as bad as Dad warned me. I should have listened to Lily and Lucy and not gone. I shouldn't have agreed to that date. There was so many things I regretted, and the one I regretted most was being stupid enough to fall for that git and become putty in his slimy hands. _Stupid Rose._

"Rose!" Lily gasped in shock, walking slowly up to me and throwing her arms around my neck. Mum had told me not to tell _anyone_ I was coming, or they'd insist that I get the train with them. Usually, I'd be embarrassed to be hugged by my baby cousin in front of the _whole_ school and I'd push her off. But I couldn't. This was _Lily_.

Lily had taken the incident harder than anyone, even my mum. She'd been pulled out of school for a month after, and loyally sat at my side as I lay, practically paralysed. Even when she'd gone back to school, she'd wrote letters to me, despite knowing I couldn't reply. Mum had read them to me, and I'd cried after every one.

In the holidays, Lily hadn't gone out to play Quidditch with our other cousins, she'd sat by my side, telling me about Hogwarts and reading my favourite books to me. She'd fed me, helped me wash, done my hair… Lily had done _everything_. She'd been so determined to take care of me… that she'd stopped living her life the way she'd wanted to.

As Lily pulled away, I caught sight of her big brown eyes, shining with unshed tears. She smiled and clutched my hand, excitedly whispering, "You're back!" I winced slightly. It still hurt when I was touched in particular places. Lily bit her lip, tears dropping down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Rose… I am _so _sorry!"

I smiled back weakly at her, following her over to the Gryffindor table. The younger students, who hadn't known me at all, were whispering to one another, their eyes fixated on me. The ones who had known me all shifted awkwardly, looking over at me, but unable to utter a word.

Albus had tears in his emerald eyes, and he was clutching the end of his tie. James' brown eyes suddenly became red and puffy. Hugo smiled waveringly at me, he'd known, but I guess he still found it strange. Dom and Roxy gave me nervous smiles, and their eyes kept darting over to the Slytherin table. Lucy was looking down at the table, like she was scared to look at me. Fred was the only one who beamed at me.

"Well, if it isn't my feisty little Rosie, back at Hogwarts _at last_," he teased, standing up and hugging me close. "You're still as short as you were the last time I saw you standing in here!" It hurt, but at the same time, my love for Fred almost covered up the pain. As we pulled away, I punched his shoulder lightly and beamed at him. "Hey to you too, T," I said, sitting down at the same time he did. He winked at me across the table and laughed.

"His name's Fred… so what does T stand for?" Albus asked, dabbing at his eyes with his tie. My other cousins turned to Fred and I, as if gesturing for us to answer Albus' question. Fred and I exchanged glances, a smirk on his face, a smile on mine. "My favourite grade, of course…" Fred laughed, ruffling Albus' hair. I giggled and added to what he'd said, as I always had. "_Troll_."

After that, it went back to the way things used to be, except for the absence of some of my older cousins. Us Weasleycousins – laughing and joking at the Gryffindor table, as if we were in our own little bubble. It was perfect.

Now, if only I could last the remaining two years of Hogwarts without running into Carrow and Malfoy, I should be just _fine_.

* * *

**(Scorpius POV)**

"She looks worse than she did three years ago. I wasn't aware that was _possible_," Avery sneered, glaring at Weasley, who was sat at the Gryffindor table, laughing with her cousins. It's exactly how things used to be, only Rose Weasley got even _prettier_. It's such a pain. She doesn't look like a girl who's experienced the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, she looks like a model who should be on the front cover of Witch Weekly.

I'd spent _ages_ trying to get over what had happened in third year, and the massive part I played in it. I gave the clothes I'd been wearing that day to charity (I know, a _Malfoy _giving to _charity_!), I threw the flowers into the lake… I even went out with Avery, trying to get over her. But here she is, three years later, rendering me speechless.

That's. Just. Fabulous.

"Shut it, Carrow," my cousin, Crystal Greengrass snapped, glaring at my girlfriend, who looked like she wanted to bite someone's head off. "Weasley looks worth a million Galleons. She's _much_ prettier than you are." I could see the people around us, their jaws dropping in shock. I bit my lip, trying to cover up the fact that I wanted to laugh out loud.

Avery's eyes widened and the whole of Slytherin gasped. My girlfriend stood up, so she towered over my fourth-year cousin. "How _dare _you say that, you little twerp? How would you like it if I –"

"If you used the Cruciatus Curse on me, Carrow?" Crystal shot back, standing up so she was just as tall. Her green eyes were blazing angrily and she put her hands on her hips. "Oh, _yes_. The fake, innocent little girly thing may have worked three years ago, but there's no Alexander to take care of you now. You're a _seventh-year_, held responsible for your own actions. So what you gonna do?"

I shot a slightly-proud smile at my younger cousin. It took a lot of guts to stand up to Avery, even _I _found it hard at times – and she was _my_ girlfriend. "Then, I will simply make your years at Hogwarts a living _hell_," my girlfriend barked, shaking with anger. Crystal laughed mockingly. "Like I'm scared of _you_, Carrow! Plus, you've only got a measley _year_ left at Hogwarts! Unless you fail until _I'm _in seventh grade, of course." A smirk curled on her lips. "Oh wait… I forgot your rich daddy could buy you grades!"

I spit out the pumpkin juice I'd been drinking in shock. It took _serious_ guts to mention that Avery's dad could buy her out of _everything_. Trouble, failing – _everything_. "When did you become such a cow, kid?" Avery screeched, her fists clenched in anger. "Since I actually _met_ Rose Weasley!" my cousin retorted, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

I watched as Weasley and (Lily) Potter flung their arms around her as soon as she patted them on their shoulders, and how they invited her to sit down. She was greeted warmly by all the Weasley cousins, and the other Gryffindors didn't seem fazed by her presence either. How the _heck_ had she become such good pals with them? _When_ had she become such good pals with them?

"Your cousin is a filthy blood traitor," Avery hissed, her eyes blazing in fury. The twins exchanged glances, before glaring at her. It was strange that the pair were in Slytherin, they didn't have a mean bone in their bodies. The only people they didn't like were the people who insulted their friends.

"At least she's happy, Carrow," Lorcan snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"I'd rather be a 'filthy blood traitor' than a spoilt cow with a big ego," Lysander added, folding his arms.

"And the Weasleys and Potters aren't bad people."  
"Yeah. Just because not all of them are pureblood doesn't change the fact that they're nice people."  
"Look at the part they played in the war!"  
"Compared to what _your_ family did."

"If anyone is _scum_, it's you."  
"End of."

Avery stared at them in shock, mouth hanging open not-so-attractively. Lorcan and Lysander raised an eyebrow each, almost daring her to reply. Instead, a frustrated Avery growled at them, before turning her attention to the Gryffindor table once again.

"Weasley sure is wearing a lot of make-up, huh?" she said coldly, fluttering her own eyelashes, which were obviously coated in mascara. She pursed her lipstick-covered lips then smirked. "How _else_ could she have covered up those scars?" I could feel my body stiffening like it did every time someone mentioned the incident three years ago.

Lorcan and Lysander seemed to notice this, so they both narrowed their eyes at Avery. "Shut up, Carrow. Rose doesn't wear a lot of make-up," Lorcan barked, his eyes full of hate. "She's not _fake_, like you are. And the only reason she even got those damn scars was because _you_ and your brother hurt her. Lay off her, or you'll have us to deal with."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Avery snapped, leaning forward so she was eye to eye with the twins. On the rare occasion that she gave _me_ one of those looks, my knees shook anxiously. But the twins simply smirked, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching hers.

"Maybe it's a threat…"  
"Maybe it's a promise…"  
"Or maybe…"  
"… just maybe…"  
"… it's _both_."

"If it's a threat I can report you to Professor McGonagall," my girlfriend retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder and moving back so she was sitting normally, her arms folded over her chest. "Bullying is _not_ tolerated in the school. Any form of bullying shall lead to expulsion of the offenders."

"Quoting from the school handbook?"  
"Run out of comebacks then, Carrow?"  
"And _anyway_, you can't report us."  
"We're only _defending_ our friends."  
"Exactly."  
"And _you_ can hardly talk to us about _bullying_."  
"You bully _everyone_. The Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, even most of the Slytherins!"

"First years, second years, third years – _everyone_!"  
"Even some of the teachers are scared of you!"

"Shut up, you idiots!" Avery screeched, her hands raised as if she was going to slap them. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I _hate_ you both! You're horrible, horrible people! This is a form of bullying, I'm telling you! I'd never bully anyone in my life!" And after finally finishing her rant and letting out a bark of anger, she stood up angrily, turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall, the doors slamming loudly after her.

Her loud outburst had caused everyone in the Hall to look at the Slytherin table, intrigued. We were getting stares from everyone – all the houses, all the teachers… but there was one pair of eyes in particular that was staring at us, and they were the only pair I really cared about.

As her sapphire eyes met my grey, a shiver went up my spine. Rose Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, legs crossed daintily at the ankles, her auburn (previously brunette, though it looked even more stunning with a red tint to it) hair looking radiant under the candlelight of the Great Hall.

And by the look she was giving me, I knew she hadn't forgiven me for what had happened in third year.

Not one bit.

* * *

**5 reviews until I update again :D  
So get cracking, even if it's telling me that this chapter was rubbish :S :') **


	4. And I'm so sick of love songs

**She's Back!**

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get just a little interesting…**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** None of the characters in this belong to me. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling, one of my role models. But, if I owned Harry Potter… it would be not half as good and **_**very**_** different. ****The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: One word: WOW.**

**See, when the situation demands it – you guys CAN review uber-fast :)  
I'm soooooo proud :D  
**

**I'm gonna review once a week (school etc makes life so much harder :| ) if I have the right number of reviews – 5 :D**

**I replied to some of your reviews last week – but not to all of them:**

**SALLred – Thank you :)**

**Jillbeatsjack – Thank you so much :D I am, right now. Got my five reviews – I'm happy :') **

**sarahsuz – Thank you so much :) The ideas literally come to me at the randomest of times :') I will :D Ooh, very very interesting, I promise ;) **

**I Love Dimitri Belikov – I will!**

**XXXmeggie-loves-to-readXXX – Yes, I did :D Ooh, thank you :) Here's Chapter 4…**

**[PS – If any of you want me to check out some of your fanfics, drop me a review and I'll look at them :D]**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

_Italics that aren't lyrics are flashbacks._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: And I'm so sick of love songs…**

_No more walking round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Crying over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

- So Sick, Ne-Yo

**(Scorpius POV)**

"We need a word, Scorpy."

I spun around and found myself face to face with my girlfriend. _Oh great_. I waved a hand, gesturing for Lorcan and Lysander to go up to our dorm room without me. They both shrugged and went, but not before mouthing 'Good luck' to me. They knew about Avery's 'words' with me, and though they loved arguing with her, they knew to stay out of them.

"What are you talking about this time, Avery?" I asked, once the common room was completely empty. My irritated voice echoed through the empty Slytherin Dungeons, but Avery didn't even flinch. She glared and folded her arms across her chest. "You know what I'm talking about."

I gulped. She knew I liked Rose? Ah, shoot, this wasn't good. Avery was the kind of person people were scared of. She was tall, stunning – and a complete cow. People always followed her, especially the Slytherins. She was going to turn everyone against me. My father was going to find out that I was head over heels for a Weasley and he'd –

"You didn't stick up for me at dinner."

I almost felt like laughing. I thought she'd figured out that I was only going out with her to get over Rose. Every time I kissed her, my eyes were shut and if I'm completely honest – it felt like I was kissing a cold fish. There were just no sparks. There was no chemistry between the two of us, and I knew that.

"Avery, I –"

"Save it, Scorpy, I _know_ you don't love me."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement, genuinely shocked. I thought that she'd been ready to rip my reputation to shreds, but she just wanted… to break up? I always thought she'd take the news much worse than she was now. I thought there would be tears, desperate wails and the odd slap or two. But there was nothing. Instead, she smiled at me.

"I know you don't love me. I don't love you either."  
"Oh… so… we're breaking up?"

She threw her head back and laughed, her laugh cold and sarcastic. "No! We're not breaking up!"

"What?"  
"We're not breaking up."  
"What are you on about? You said you didn't love me."  
"Yeah?"  
"And you know I don't like you."

"Yep."  
"So why aren't we breaking up?"

She laughed and her lips curved into a smirk. "Why d'you think, Scor? I wasn't going out with you because I _liked_ you or anything! You're good looking, and a pureblood. Together, we can continue the pureblood line and make beautiful blonde children. We don't need to _love_ each other."

I gazed at her, completely shell-shocked. I knew she'd been going out with me because I was a pureblood, but I thought if she knew I didn't love her that she'd demand we break up in an instant. But she was saying that we should stay a couple simply to continue the pureblood line…?

"You're crazy!"

"Why?"  
"Marriage is about _love_, Avery! You marry for love!"  
"Yeah, _love_. Love of being a pureblood and continuing the line!"  
"This is crazy!"  
"No it's not! Why do you think your parents got married?"  
"For _love_, Avery!"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Scorpy boy, but they didn't. They got married for the exact same reason. Think about it."

I opened my mouth to say something back then realised. She was right.

* * *

"_I can't wait to see you, baby. Astoria's been driving me absolutely mental. I need you to be extra loving tomorrow, you got that?"_

__

"Where are you going tomorrow, Daddy?" I asked, my lip quivering as I stepped into the kitchen. "It's my **seventh** birthday party. You promised you'd be there."

He jumped and turned around, a smile that was almost sheepish on his face, and ended the call (wizards had been using Muggle technology quite a lot nowadays). He bent down and cupped my face in his hands. "I'm really sorry, son, but Daddy's got to go to work tomorrow. Mummy will be here though, so it's alright."

_"But why do you have to go to work, Daddy?"  
"I… I just need to, son."  
"But why? You're always at work."_

"_I… I just need to."  
"But can't you ask for the day off?"_

"_I –"_

"_What do you __**mean**__, you're working tomorrow?"  
"Astoria, I…"  
"Scorpius, go outside!"  
"But Mummy –"_

"_Let him stay, Astoria."  
"SCORPIUS, GO. NOW."_

_I ran out of the room, shutting the door behind me. But despite knowing Mum would kill me for it, I waited outside, wanting to hear what they were saying. Little did I know, that would become the biggest regret of my life._

"_What crap are you trying, Draco?"  
"I've got work, Astoria."  
"Don't try and pull one over me. I __**know**__ who you're going to see."  
"I'm going to work, Astoria. What's the problem?"  
"__**No**__, you're going to see that slut from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Cho Chang."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are! I don't see what you men find so appealing about her, apart from the fact she's easy to get into bed."  
"Don't be so rude, Astoria."  
"You're only defending her because it's true!"  
"And how can you be sure of that?"  
"That slapper is a home-wrecker. She already seduced Rolf Scamander! Luna was crying to Hermione Weasley in the Three Broomsticks! And I __**saw**__ the way you were staring at her arse at Minister Kingsley's New Year's Ball last year!"  
"Astoria –"_

"_Don't try and defend yourself, Draco. You are going to be at Scorpius' birthday party tomorrow, final."_

"_Cho! You made it!" _

_I watched as my father wrapped his arms around the Asian woman who had just walked through the door. She was tall, with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. She was one of the prettiest women I'd ever seen.  
_

"_Daddy…" I said, stepping into the hallway. The two of them turned to me, guilty looks on their faces. "Who's this?" I knew who it was, really. This woman was the one who Mum had told Dad about, the woman who Dad was meant to stay away from. This was the woman that had broken up Rolf and Luna Scamander, one of the closest couples I'd ever seen. _

"_Scorpius… this is my friend…" my father lied, his arm remaining around Cho's waist. "Cho Chang, I'd like you to meet my pride and joy – my son, Scorpius." Cho bent down and smiled at me. "So __**you're**__ Draco's son! I've heard loads of lovely things about you, sweetie!" _

_I smiled nervously and rocked on the heels of my shoes. "It's my birthday party today," I whispered, looking at the floor, my cheeks flushed pink. She was even prettier up close. She beamed at me._

_"I __**know**__! Your daddy talks about you all the time at work, bless him!" she giggled. I looked over her shoulder at Dad, who smiled, his cheeks flushed pink too. Cho put a hand on my shoulder, reached into her shoulder-bag and pulled a large package out (I later learnt that she had put an Extendable charm on it or something). "Here's your present, sweetie. I hope you like it."_

_I tore it open straight away, despite what Mum had told me later – no presents until I'd blown out my candles. I gasped as I saw it in my hands. Though Dad was on civil terms with them now, Mum had never allowed me to own any of their products; Dad had always said it was a pride thing. But now I had a whole bag of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products._

_"Cho, you shouldn't have. It must have been awfully expensive…"  
"Oh, shush, Draco. He loves it! Look at the joy on his face!"  
"But you __**know**__ Astoria doesn't let him have any of those things."  
"Come on, Draco! Live a little!"_

_Dad sighed and put a hand on my back. "Go put them in your room, Scorp," he said, waving his free hand towards the stairs. "Hide them somewhere your mum won't find them, then come back downstairs to blow your candles." I nodded and waved at the two of them as I ran up the stairs. They didn't even notice. _

_They were too busy snogging passionately._

_

* * *

_

"That doesn't mean there's no such thing as love, Avery," I snapped. Inwardly, I squirmed as I heard the icy tone in my voice. She'd hit a raw nerve when she'd brought up my parents, and she knew it. I could tell by the smirk on her face.

"Oh, come _on_, Scorpy. This is the real world."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"In the world of purebloods, there's no love, babe. Accept it."  
"There _is_!"  
"Like who?"  
"Look at the bloody Weasleys! They may not all be pureblood anymore, but they're as good as."  
"Those Weasleys don't count. They're scum, all of them."  
"You're just jealous of them!"  
"I am _not_!"  
"You are! You always have been!"  
"I _haven't_!"  
"You have! That's why you did that to Rose! You were jealous of her!"  
"Why on earth would I be jealous of that little bush?"  
"Because you want to be her!"

"What are you on about? She's butt-ugly, pimply, fat –"

"Don't talk about her that way."  
"And why not?"

"She's gorgeous, her skin's perfect and her figure's ten times better than yours."

She growled, the smirk dropping from her face. Her arms were folded firmly against her chest and I could see the hate in her eyes. "You like her." As she said the words out loud, a shiver ran up my spine. I shook my head. Technically, I didn't. I _loved_ her.

"Don't lie to me, Scorpius Malfoy. I've known you since we were kids."  
"So what if I do?"  
"You realise that I am going to make her life a living hell?"  
"You touch her and you're dead."

She snorted and walked over to the stairs leading to her dormitory, and as she reached the door, she turned around, a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't be able to. You don't have the nerve to yell Avada at me or _anyone_."

As she slammed the door, I kicked one of the tables in frustration. Because I knew she was right – I wouldn't be able to stop her.

* * *

**Review please, guys! :D**


	5. But your smile still makes my heart sing

**She's Back!**

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get just a little interesting…**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** None of the characters in this belong to me. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling, one of my role models. But, if I owned Harry Potter… it would be not half as good and **_**very**_** different. ****The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm over the moon, over the moon, over the moooooooooooooon :D  
I can't believe how many of you reviewed! I'm so grateful, thank you so much! You guys are THE best :D  
**

**You've beaten 5, congrats :)**

**I'm sorry if I can't update as much as I'd like to, and if you read my other stories, I'm sorry even more.**

**But I'm going through a tough time, but hopefully it'll be alright in the end.  
**

**Mariketa the weylock [on Chapter 3] – Thank you :D **

**woaizhongguo – Thank you so much:) I am, indeed ;D**

**sarahsuz – I bet you can't wait to see what Avery has in store for Rose ;) But sadly, none of her scheming is in this chapter, which focuses more on the relationship between Rose and Scorpius from both POVs :S You'll have to wait and see ;) And I wouldn't be able to forgive him either… unless he did something later on in the story… **

**underamyth3 – I KNOW! Thank you so much(: Avery makes me want to scream, but she's actually quite fun to write ;) Thank you again :D  
Mariketa the weylock – Thank you :)**

**That-Weasley-Girl – Thank you so much(: Hahaa, it's okay, you don't have to ;) I've got my wanted reviews(L)**

**tore-me-up13 – Thank youuu!**

**BrainsBeforeBeauty [on Chapter 2] – I cried when I wrote it :') Thank you! :D**

**Avanell – Thank you:) Yeah, I wanted to clear things out before the story progressed.**

**hideyowifehideyokids [on Chapter 1] – THANK YOU :D**

**hideyowifehideyokids [on Chapter 2] – I make myself cry too :'( :') Ahaha, thank you ;) **

**hideyowifehideyokids [on Chapter 3] – Only three of them, but still :D I love them too :) Crystal's a good character to write, more about her later... :) **

**hideyowifehideyokids – Thank you once again :) Um.. I... don't… hate… Cho..? *hides pitchfork* ;D **

**slytherinchickk – Thank you! :D**

**A La DarkAngel – LOL, that's cool;) Shush, don't hate Dracoooo! :O It'll all be revealed as to why Draco and Astoria aren't a perfect couple later on, I promise. But don't hate Draco, please! He's amazing :D Thank you! :D**

**I Love Dimitri Belikov – Ooh, I will do:) But would it be better to read the books before I read the fanfiction? :S Message me and I'll check it out after you reply/I've read the books :P On Thursday I'll check out my school library and see if it's there :) If you reply beforehand, I'll go Tuesday ;)**

**schnauzerlover – Thank you!**

**Loslote – Thank you so much! I love Scorpius too :')**

**XXXmeggie-loves-to-readXXX – Thaaaaaaaaaank you :D**

**eternalsunset7 – I'm obsessed with Rose and Scorpius too :) Awww thank you :) Ahaaa, I know, but it is important, right? :')  
**

**PS – If any of you want me to check out some of your fanfics, drop me a review and I'll look at them :D**

**PPS – Just realised I said 'Chapter Two: And I'm so sick of love songs…' on Chapter Three. How embarrassing :S But I can't be bothered to fix it, sorry guys! :/ **

**PPPS – The lyrics for this chapter might get a bit of hate. And I'd like you guys to note that it should be Rose to Scorpius, though it works for both.**

**PPPPS – Because I haven't updated in a while, here's a super-long chapter :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: But your smile still makes my heart sing... **

_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

- Still In Love With You, Jonas Brothers

**(Scorpius POV)**

As I walked into the Great Hall that morning, it was obvious everyone knew.

All heads turned in my direction as I walked in. I could see silent happiness in many people, but others weren't so happy. The Gryffindors all glared at me, eyes narrowed. This really confused me. I thought the Gryffindors, of all people, would be happy that things were over between Avery and I. They _hated_ her, much more than they hated me… didn't they?

"About time you broke up with the witch, Scorpius," Lorcan laughed, as I sat down next to him. Lysander, sitting across from us, nodded in agreement. "She's such a cow, I don't have a clue why you went out with her in the first place."

"Or how you managed to go out with her for so long."  
"My thoughts exactly."

"She's so annoying."  
"And rude."

"And bossy."  
"And _horrible_."  
"You're better than she is."

"What happened last night anyway?"

I sighed. I hadn't got much sleep that night, because all I could think about was what had happened with Avery. "Well, first she came out and said I hadn't defended her at dinner. That's when I realised why. I didn't like Avery, I was only going out with her… because everyone else was going out with girls…"

Okay, so I chickened out. Though Lorcan and Lysander were my friends (well, I considered them to be anyway), I didn't want them to know I liked Rose. At Hogwarts, gossip spread faster than it did anywhere else. Like once, in third year, when James Potter told one person that he liked Alice Longbottom at breakfast, it was all over the Wizarding World by lunchtime.

"Scor, that's silly!"

"Just because all of us were going out with girls doesn't mean that you had to go out with her."  
"Exactly! Why did you choose her of all girls, anyway?"  
"Yeah!"

I flushed, pursing my lips and drumming my fingers on the table. "I just did, okay…" The twins exchanged looks, obviously noticing that I didn't want to talk about it, then turned to me and shrugged. "So what happened after that?" Lorcan said, raising his eyebrows. Lysander nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"Well, I told her I didn't love her."  
"And?"  
"She told me she didn't love me either."  
"Oh! Wow!"

"So what happened? You just decided to break up?"

"Not exactly…"  
"But you both admitted you didn't love each other…?"  
"… so why would you even bother staying together?"  
"She told me she didn't mind… because there was no such thing as love."  
"What?"

"The girl's more of a psycho than I thought!"  
"She said there was only _love_ of being a pureblood and continuing the line… and that we could make beautiful blonde children together."

"She's a complete and utter nutjob."  
"Should be carted off to St. Mungo's any day now."  
"And what happened next, Scor?"  
"Well… she said that everyone got married for that reason… even my parents… and when I thought about what she's said… she turned out to be right."  
"Scor, that's crazy."  
"Your parents must love each other."

"But that's the thing… I _know_ they don't. I think they're trying to keep up the façade for me and the rest of the Wizarding World, but after my talk with Avery, I can see through it."  
"Did you tell her that?"

"I didn't have to. She knew she'd hit a raw nerve. I brought up the Weasleys, saying they are a perfect example of real love. She said they were all scum and when I defended them, I said she was just jealous of them and always had been."  
"Good on you, Scor!"  
"What did she say back?"  
"Well, it got a bit heated, and I ended up mentioning 'the incident', saying it was the reason she'd attacked Rose in the first place."  
"Ouch."  
"And then?"  
"I defended Rose… and she got angry. Then she said I was going to make her life a living hell, and I wouldn't be able to stop her…"

Okay, I missed out a part. But I didn't want the twins to know I liked Rose! I didn't want _anyone _knowing that!

I watched as both twins' jaws hardened and their eyes grew angry. "Not if we've got anything to do with it!"  
I shook my head. "Guys, you know we'll never be able to stop her. No one can stop her."  
The twins nodded grimly in agreement and sighed heavily.

"I'm just going to have to try and avoid Rose, as much as I possibly can," I said sadly, looking down at my soup and stirring it with my spoon. "And I want you two to keep a close eye on Avery. I can't let her know that I'm gonna be looking out for her, or she'll just go for Rose sooner."

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and there was Rose, followed by Dominique, Roxy, Lucy and Lily. Every guy in the Great Hall sighed. _Everyone_ fancied the Weasleys, never mind their 'different tastes' in girls. They just oozed self-confidence and good looks, especially the girls. And though Victoire and Molly had left, there was still enough Weasley to go around and make every guy in school drool.

Dominique Weasley was the scary one, and not just in the same way her cousins were scary. All the Weasleys had fierce tempers, but Dominique's was the most brutal. She had inherited the _true_ Weasley temper, from her Grandma Molly, which I'd heard about from my father. She'd sent many blokes to the Hospital Wing with bruised eyes, broken bones and simply whimpering in pain. Her appearance was made you think the complete opposite though.

She, like her siblings and mum, did look like an angel. Her hair was golden blonde (with a slightly ginger tint because of those Weasley genes) and her eyes were big and sky blue. She was pale and skinny, and just looked like she couldn't do anything wrong. Funny, how deceiving looks can be.

Roxy Weasley was the calmer one, in the sense that she wasn't as loud and passionate as her cousins. She was Dominique's best friend, but no one was scared as her as much as they were of Dominique. She was Head Girl, and that gave her this aura of authority. She was also a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the only girl on the time since my third year.

She really was gorgeous. Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley had done wonders for the men of Hogwarts, honestly. She had tanned skin, a mix between her parents', curly dark brown hair (from her mum) and big blue-green eyes (from her dad). Because she was the quietest cousin, not as many boys noticed her as they did her cousins. But that doesn't mean she went completely unnoticed, it's impossible for a Weasley girl to.

Lucy Weasley had changed since her first year. She was no longer the timid little girl whose hair I'd dyed green, she was so much more. She was tall for a start, around the same height as Avery, which is gigantic for a fourth year. But unlike her female cousins, she had the true Weasley hair – ginger hair that made her stand out in a crowd… in a good way.

She was much more confident than she'd been three years ago, but she still couldn't look me in the eye. As the baby of the family, when Rose (the cousin who everyone loved most) left, she became the cousin that the others smothered. That's probably how she raised her confidence again. Unlike Lily, she'd had quite a few boyfriends, much to the disproval of her male cousins and the delight of her female ones.

Lily Potter. The only Potter girl and she was proud of it. Lily Luna Potter was loud, confident and sassy. She was like Rose, before the accident. But she didn't go out on dates, unlike all the other girls in her year. Though she tried to act like she was all big and tough, I knew she was vulnerable and listened to everything Rose had told her. Rose was like her big sister, who she admired more than anyone in the world.

She had copper hair, similar to Rose's auburn, but hers had more of a ginger tint. She was petite, but no one knew what her figure was like, because she still hadn't grown into her baggy uniform. I'd heard loads of boys whispering about her and seen loads drooling over her, but she didn't pay them the tiniest bit of attention.

And Rose Weasley. Words couldn't describe her. She was perfect. She could get people to do as she said without being called bossy, her temper could scare people without getting them in the Hospital Wing, she could be quiet but when someone did something to her friends or cousins she knew how to step in. And on top of that, she had enough confidence so she wasn't arrogant.

Her auburn hair shone in the candlelight, and her sapphire eyes sparkled. Her figure was flawless, but she didn't show it off too much like the other girls in our year. When she entered a room, everyone turned and stared. She was different from other girls. She had this aura around her, something that attracted you to her like a magnet. I think it was her big sapphire eyes... which were now looking into my grey.

I smiled nervously, my stomach was doing somersaults. I hadn't had the opportunity to apologise for what I'd done, after all, no one had given me the chance. Her cousins were guarding her like mad. And now, with Avery threatening to hurt her, I never could apologise, not really. The corners of her lips twitched, as if she was going to smile back. And that's when Dominique saw.

The blonde stuck her middle finger up at me, then grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her away before I could see her face. I scowled as Rose and Dominique sat down, followed by the rest of the Weasley cousins. I turned to the twins, who were both staring at me with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I guess avoiding Rose won't be that hard… her and her cousins already hate me."

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

I walked into the Great Hall, Dominique, Roxy, Lucy and Lily around me. That's kinda what I missed about Hogwarts, the time I spent with my cousins. But they were taking things a bit far, after all, just because I'd been attacked by Avery Carrow three years ago didn't mean that I was completely vulnerable. They were being _way_ too protective. After all, I'd gotten over it… almost.

I looked over to the Slytherin and my eyes met the grey ones of Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, Scorpius Malfoy. I'd had many dreams about that boy, all of which made my stomach flip. I didn't want to like him. He'd been a huge part of what had happened to me...

As if reading my mind, he smiled sheepishly at me. His smile was sheepish, but his eyes were sparkling, as if he was happy he'd managed to catch my attention. Just at the mere sight of him, I felt my insides turn into jelly and I was going to smile back, when Dominique grabbed my wrist and steered me over to the Gryffindor table.

As she sat down, followed by Roxy, Lucy and Lily, Dominique began eating, a scowl on her face. "Who does that little shit think he is, smiling at you like he's done nothing wrong?" She gritted her teeth and her fists clenched in anger. "He better stay the hell away from you or he's got me to deal with."

"And me!"

"If that idiot dares _look_ at you again, he's toast."

"I better not catch him looking at you again…"  
"… or we'll kill him."

I felt like screaming in frustration. Here they were again, being over-protective and practically smothering me. It wasn't like I didn't appreciate it, it's just they were suffocating me. Scorpius could still look at me without doing something wrong, he was just trying to make it up to me, I guess.

As if he'd read my mind, Fred came to my rescue.

"Shut up, the lot of you," he said, clutching his head as if he had an extreme migraine. "I'm tired. Unlike you pansies, who crashed early, me and Rose stayed up talking last night. I'm tired, which means Rose is probably tired too. So hush. _Please_."

And like always, everyone did as Fred said. Roxanne turned to James and Hugo, and started an intense conversation about Quidditch, Lily and Lucy began whispering about something, Albus, Louis and Dominique began arguing about something and I turned to Fred. I mouthed 'thank you' at him, earning a nod of the head in return.

As I began eating my pancakes, I thought of how butterflies emerged in my stomach when Scorpius smiled at me. Then, I cursed at myself. I thought I was over him, and had gotten over him a while ago, but I wasn't. I was still in love with him.

It was stupid. On the day of 'the incident', what did he do? He just stood there, watching me be attacked, like the other Slytherins. And after? The long months in which I spent confined to my bed, he did nothing. I didn't get one letter apologising for what he hadn't done. It's just good I was ages ahead of my work (Mum liked to buy me the books in advance, so I knew what I was facing), so I still am now.

Despite this, I found myself looking over at the Slytherin table, hoping to see him looking back at me. Instead, I looked over and saw Avery Carrow glaring at me. I gulped, turning away and making out I was looking intently at my breakfast. Avery Carrow wasn't very happy I was back. How did I know?

Let's just say, if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ashes right now.

* * *

**5 reviews before the next chapter, please :] **


	6. Every time we touch

**She's Back! **

_**Nearly three years ago, Rose Weasley was so badly harmed after a 'prank' by the Slytherins that she had to leave Hogwarts. But when she returns to Hogwarts… well, things get just a little interesting…**_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: ****None of the characters in this belong to me. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling, one of my role models. But, if I owned Harry Potter… it would be not half as good and **_**very**_** different. The lyrics I post with the chapters aren't mine either, they're some of my favourite songs.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry for not updating any of my stories for a while :( But school's been busy, because I'm in the school production and doing loads of my exams. And now in the holidays, I've been busy like ALLL the time! And my relative's still sick:| But I promise I will update at least one story every week from now on, as long as I get 5 reviews :] It's my New Year's resolution :']**

**Soccergirl0809 – Thank you! Here it is:)**

**schnauzerlover – :D**

**hideyowifehideyokids – Thaaaaank you:) Sorry, just wanted to make Rose and Roxy the only girls:P In some of my other stories there are more than two girl players though? Ahaa, I love the twins:') Rose isn't the kind of person to be mad, she's worried it's gonna happen again:S But thanks for the long review!**

**I Love Dimitri Belikov – Ooh, I'll borrow them all in the Christmas holidays and I promisepromisepromisepromise I'll review when I've read them all:) Thank you so much!:D**

**. – I've already replied but thank you so much again for pointing it out, I do know, and I have no idea why I put it :S But I need constructive criticism, so thanks:) Aww, THANK YOU SO MUCH:D You have no idea how happy that made me:') **

**Loslote - She is, I hate her too:') **

**XXXmeggie-loves-to-readXXX – Your reviews really make me smile, honestly:D Yep, she still has feelings for him, but she doesn't want to say it's love yet, because she thinks it'd be setting herself up for another 'incident'. Sorry I haven't updated 'til now, but here it is!**

**pottercullen-4ever – Thank youuu:D**

**A La DarkAngel – Oh, ahaaaa:') I love Draco too:D Haa, thank you:') **

**bleffster – Thank you so much:) Snap, that's how I even got into writing:)**

**Avanell – Thank you:)**

**Anana553 – It's more than the fifth, I've just been busy :3 Thank you!**

**LiilLah – Aww, thank you so much! I promise to update more noww!**

**The moon is made of cheese – It is, sorry :3 You can check out other stories if you want a happier kind of thing? :) It's gonna take a while for them to be a proper couple, but there will be loads of Rose/Scor moments coming up:)**

**TEAMJakeward101 - Thank you, here it is:) **

**fantasywriter11 - I know :( THANK YOU:D**

**xXBlueDazeXx – Sorryyyyy:S I am, I am!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Every time we touch…**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side. _

- Every time we touch, Cascada

**(Third Person POV)**

"Oh, sorry –"

Rose broke off as she turned around and found herself face-to-face with the person she'd been trying the hardest to avoid. Avery Carrow. The older blonde girl glared at the petite redhead, giving her an evil look that would've been able to make Voldemort cry.

A shiver ran up Rose's spine and she turned away quickly, pushing her way through the crowds of people, and hurrying so she could get to the Gryffindor common room. For the past week, Rose had been avoiding Avery. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she'd done something to make the seventh year loathe her even more than she already had before. And Rose didn't want to get on her bad side, not after last time.

Despite the fact she'd been ignoring Avery since last week, the girl was still haunting her. Every night as she lay down to bed, she braced herself for the sleepless night she had ahead of her. Rose would manage to get to sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, the incident in her third year flashed back, and she had to sink her teeth into her bottom lip in order to suppress her screams.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the top of the final staircase and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, slightly out of breath, before walking briskly into the common room, the sudden heat from the fireplace warming her up instantly.

She walked over to the middle of the common room, where the sofas in front of the fireplace were, in the area that had always been dubbed 'the Weasley area'. Every Weasley sat there, and no one else dared to sit on the soft scarlet sofas, though the Weasleys had never stopped them. They were all treated like royalty and always had been. No one dared to challenge any of the Weasley guys about anything, and the Weasley girls were the hottest in the school.

"Why d'you think Avery Carrow's acts like she's on her period whenever she sees me?" Rose asked Lily as she sat down next to her. Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion and Rose sighed. "I came out of Ancient Runes and bumped into someone, and when I looked up, I saw Carrow looking at me like she wanted to kill me. What did I do to _her_? I should be the one who looks at _her_ like that!"

Suddenly, her cousins fell silent. Albus and James exchanged a glance, Hugo looked at his sister anxiously, Dom and Roxy sat completely still, looking at the carpet, Lily and Lucy bit their lips simultaneously and Fred shut his eyes, shaking his head, lips pursed. "Rose..." Roxy whispered. "We know you've just gotten back, but have you forgotten about the Hogwarts' gossip tree?"

Rose sat back, thinking about the infamous Hogwarts' gossip tree. It was a large enchanted oak tree near the Quidditch pitch, charmed by her very own cousin, Victoire Weasley. It all started when Victoire heard a rumour that Teddy was cheating on her with a string of girls in his year. The beautiful blonde had spent days researching charms that she could use.

And four days later, she'd managed to charm the tree. The rumour _wasn't_ true, and Victoire and Teddy ended up engaged, but the tree was still used. Every week, rumours were engraved into the tree. The tree was massive, but it managed to be completely filled with rumours, and at the end of every week, the rumours that weren't true disappeared, and the ones that were glowed on the tree.

Rose shook her head. "I haven't forgotten about it, of course I haven't. But I haven't had the time to look at it since I've been back." Dominique sighed, a frown on her pretty face. "Well, Malfoy and Carrow broke up last week, and there are loads of rumours as to _why_ they broke up. They've been together for years, they were practically engaged, so of course everyone was surprised."

"I thought it was just because Malfoy saw some sense and broke up with the crazy cow," James said, folding his arms across his chest. The rest of the cousins nodded in agreement, murmuring to each other, but Hugo just stared at Rose, frowning. "Well then? What was the real reason they broke up?" she asked, running a hand through her auburn hair.

All the cousins fidgeted anxiously, exchanging looks, wondering which one of them would be brave enough to break the news to Rose. Fred eventually piped up, saying, "Well, apparently, they broke up because of… _you_." Rose stared at him, expecting her favourite cousin to burst out laughing, but instead he stared back at her blankly. ''It can't be true, Fred… it can't."

She looked around the room for a sign of a joke being pulled: twitching corners-of-mouths, glittering eyes, even a few coughing fits to cover up laughter. But she found none, instead seeing distraught faces and Albus, who was the only one, apart from Fred, looking her in the eye. "It was on the tree, Rose. It doesn't lie. I wish it did, but it doesn't."

Rose pushed her way out of the common room, forcing her way through her cousins and the other Gryffindors, and running down the stairs, heart thumping rapidly. She pushed open the entrance door of Hogwarts, ran down the front steps, past the greenhouse, past the Whomping Willow, and she reached it. The Hogwarts Gossip Tree.

She circled the tree, until she found what she was looking for. She saw rumours about siblings, rumours about affairs, rumours about fellow Gryffindors, rumours about teachers, rumours about Quidditch, and just when she thought she wasn't going to see it, she did. On the tree, glowing, were the words: 'Avery Carrow and Scorpius Malfoy broke up because of Rose Weasley.'

* * *

**(Scorpius POV)**

I began my walk back to the castle, my body dirty from the intense Quidditch practice I'd just had. With Rose back, I knew Slytherin weren't going to have an easy year.

The Gryffindors were already an amazing team, of course they were – it was a team full of Weasleys, a family who had Quidditch in their blood. And their Beater, Joe Taylor, had always hated the Slytherin team, simply because of what had happened to Rose in third year. He'd fancied Rose quite a bit, and she'd fancied him right back, something which I'd never been happy with.

As if I'd conjured her myself, I saw a familiar head of red hair, hunched over by the Hogwarts' Gossip Tree. I took a step towards her, as I realised her head was in her lap and her shoulders were shaking. Shocked by the sudden movement, her head snapped up, and her beautiful sapphire eyes met mine, completely filled with tears. She turned her head away, but it was pointless, I'd already seen her crying.

I walked slowly towards her and sat down next to her. For a few minutes, we sat there in an awkward silence, until I gained the courage to open my mouth and just talk to her, "What's wrong, Rose?" To my horror, she sobbed even more. "I... I just wish I c-c-could rewind to th-third year and t-turn you down," she wailed, her shoulders shaking so violently I was scared she was going to have a fit. "… things would be so much easier!"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but ignored it. In a way, I'd wished she'd turned me down too. It would have meant that 'the incident' had never happened, and neither of us would have been scarred for life, physically and mentally. "I'm sorry," I whispered, uttering the words that I'd been wanting to say for her for years and years.

"But Malfoy, that's not good enough!" she screamed. A guilty look crossed her face as she saw me wince, and she sighed deeply before continuing at a quieter volume. "You don't know half the pain I went through – all because I said yes to you." I was silent, a shiver running through my body as I remembered the ear-piercing screams that had escaped her mouth on that dreadful day.

"I didn't know they were going to do something that bad," I murmured, after a long and awkward silence. "I know it hardly excuses it and I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I had one wish, it would be that I hadn't asked you out either."

I felt a pang in my chest as I said aloud what I'd been wanting for years. It was all true. If I hadn't asked her out in front of everyone, the Carrows never would've got involved. Stupid git. I was one of those guys that was stupid enough to try and make a spectacle out of everything… even asking out a girl. When Rose didn't answer, I put my hand out to touch her shoulder and pulled it away just as fast.

She was ice-cold. And I don't mean refreshingly cold, like a cool ice cream on a hot summer's day, I mean _painfully_ cold, like she'd been swimming in a pool of ice cubes. I looked at her properly and noticed her face was chalk-white, looking even paler than mine, and her arms (covered only by her thin school blouse) were shaking.

I sighed, lifting my thick grey jumper over my head and gently pulled it over Rose's. As I lifted her beautiful long hair out from under my jumper, she turned to me, her eyes clear of the hate I'd seen in them the previous few days. She shivered once more before whispering, 'Thanks."

I shrugged and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers, looking down at the grass in an attempt to hide my flushed face. "I'm really sorry, Rose," I mumbled pathetically, for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused your family, your friends… and especially you." Just then, I caught sight of the words glowing behind her and sighed heavily, reaching over her to finger them lightly with my free hand.

"Is it true?" she murmured, looking up at me, her sapphire eyes begging me to deny it. But I couldn't, because in a way, it was true. As I nodded, much to my horror, she began crying again and I instinctively reached up to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

As soon as my hand touched her cheek, I felt a spark, and it seemed like she felt it too, as she shivered. I pulled both my hands into my lap and looked down at the grass once more. The silence was over-whelming, and I felt like I was about to blurt out every thought on my mind.

However, this time, she was the first to break the silence. "Would you have preferred it if I hadn't come back?" I turned to her, my eyes widening and my mouth parting in shock. However, her eyes were fixed on me, pleading me to answer. I shook my head and "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Tears were once again brimming in her eyes, as she answered me, almost inaudibly. "You and Carrow were fine before I came back." My lips curved up into a smile in relief. "I never loved her, Rose. She never loved me. It was never a serious relationship anyway – it's not entirely your fault. You just helped me realise that I don't love her, and I never will."

She nodded, the smile on her lips assuring me she was satisfied with my answer and she lay back. Her sapphire eyes twinkled like the stars that she was gazing at in fascination and her dazzling red hair shone like a beacon in the moonlight. And soon enough, I found myself lying down with her, sneaking glances at her and thinking how beautiful she looked under the moonlight.

* * *

**Belated Merry Christmas everyone:) **

**Sorry it's not that long ;3 **


End file.
